


The Alpha & The Beta

by RonRos47



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: This takes place throughout the New Moon and Eclipse timelines
Relationships: Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater
Kudos: 26





	The Alpha & The Beta

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place throughout the New Moon and Eclipse timelines

He’d never wanted to be in a pack let alone it’s leader. For Jacob Black there were only two options, options which took away his free will. He could either lead or be led. Of the two only being led seemed like the better option. Sam was a better leader than he ever could be. At least it was Sam who could take away their free will. Had Jacob led he knew in his heart that he wouldn’t have been able to. An alpha was only as good as those who followed him and who would dare follow him?

*****

“Hey,” Bella said to Jacob as the two of them sat in her truck when Jacob brought her home after she’d met the pack for the first time.

“Yeah. It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

Jacob sighed, “it’s just nice to be away from them for a while.”

“You still feel uncomfortable don’t you?”

“Sometimes. It’s a lot more than that though.”

“A lot more like what?”

“One of the things we can do is read each other’s thoughts.”

Bella nodded, “Jared told me. You guys aren’t the first mind readers I’ve met,” Bella said as she held back Edward’s name.

Jacob didn’t ask. “Sam thinks about Emily a lot.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“It is when he has no choice. I get that he loves her but he didn’t choose it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sam imprinted on Emily. It’s basically our genes way of choosing a soulmate for life. When you see her that’s all you see. Your whole world shifts towards her like this bright light. Everything you are suddenly vanishes and being in his mind it’s like the whole wolf thing doesn’t bother him when it used to before because he knows it won’t be forever. When the time is right he’ll give up his wolf just to be with her. It gets worse.”

“How?”

“Sam was with Leah Clearwater at the time when he imprinted on Emily. It’s only complicated the situation. He feels bad for hurting her but at the same time he’s happier than he’s ever been. He just won’t show it, being a leader and all.”

“It can’t be controlled,” Bella said, “no matter what you do or how you try to fight it or try to let go.”

Jacob nodded. “You still think about him don’t you?”

Bella took a deep breath. “It’s kind of hard not to. I don’t think I’ll love anyone as much as I loved…Edward.”

Jacob felt betrayed by her words. It was like a finding that needle in the haystack only to get pricked on skin because you didn’t know where it was in the first place.

“You know how I feel about you.”

“Jake, don’t.”

“I can’t deny it, Bella, you know that. Had I imprinted on you it would’ve made things so much easier. The fact that I haven’t means I probably never will but it could happen someday. Sam isn’t the only one. Jared was the second to imprint. You know how much I want to be with you but there are times when I feel like that won’t be enough, that some day I’ll imprint on someone else. So as much as I want to be with you, I know that I can’t.”

“Well hey, maybe this imprinting thing doesn’t happen to everyone.”

“I wish I could believe that.”

“So you’re basically breaking up with me a second time.”

“Yeah I guess I am and I’m sorry, Bella. I wish things could be different. You’re still my best friend, we just can’t ever be more than that.”  
Bella nodded. In a way she was kind of grateful. At least it gave her an out. She loved Jacob but not in the way he loved her. This whole imprinting business made it easier on both of them. Bella wouldn’t have to choose and neither would he.

*****

A couple weeks later. The wolves howled loudly as they heard the new wolves enter the pack. Leah had been the first and Seth had phased shortly after. Both of their thoughts rang loudly. Their father Harry had died of a heart attack just moments before.

Sam was quick to order Jared, Embry, and Jacob to take care of Leah and Seth while he and Paul went over to the Clearwater’s to try and help out.   
As they got closer they could hear Seth’s excitement. He was confused but already in love with his new form. He could see how special it made him and how different he was from his friends. Leah on the other hand was whimpering and howling, sounds coming from her that only terrified her even more.

Embry and Jacob ran towards her direction while Jared went to chase after Seth who was going in the opposite direction of Leah and still on wabbly legs. 

Leah wasn’t having a good a time on her legs either.

As they neared her Jacob stopped. Leah looked up at him and he at her. Instantly their eyes clicked. Jacob could feel the warmth coursing through his veins. Every part of him desired to go to her despite the job he had to do. Leah felt the same. They could see into each other. Every memory, every fear, every part of their desire to be with each other. 

Embry looked at his brother. He had not seen what Jacob and Leah had seen, none of the wolves could. What he could see however was the look of longing in each other’s eyes and instantly Embry knew. He had seen the same look that Sam had whenever he looked at Emily.

“Oh shit!” said Embry.

Leah shook her head and turned away from Jacob. She was already terrified enough of her new form now, not knowing what imprinting was, she feared that too. Jacob didn’t try to explain that part to her yet and neither did the others.

“It’s okay,” Jacob said to Leah. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Okay,” Leah shot at him, “this is not okay, Jake! I’m on four legs instead of two, what part of this is okay.”

“Would you relax, Leah,” said Seth. “This is actually kind of cool.”

“Yeah you would think that little brother.” Leah stopped thinking. She could hear inside their minds, great something even worse.

“Geeze,” said Embry, “so overdramatic.”

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Jacob said to her.

She looked at him, “I don’t need your sympathies Jacob.” Jacob moved back and bowed slightly. “What I need is to get out of this!”

Jacob took a step forward. “And we could help you with that if you let us.”

Leah nodded to him. It didn’t go past either of them at what had just happened. When she told Jacob what she needed he took a step back. When he told her what he could do and what he wanted she did the same. Neither of them questioned it for now, at least Leah didn’t.

Though still out in the distance they could hear Jared say, “this is going to be sick,” he meant in a condescending way, “a chick wolf. That’s so not right.”

“Jared do me a favor,” said Jacob. “Shut up.”

“Ha I don’t take orders from you. You take orders from me remember?”

Jacob hated the hierarchy. Jared was third in command when Sam and Paul weren’t in wolf form which made him giving orders something that had to be obeyed.

“You suck you know that,” Jacob said angrily.

“When are you going to get used to this, bro?”

“Would you two shut up?” Leah asked.

“Fine, we’re here to help anyways,” said Jared.

“Oh so you listen to her,” Jacob shot.

“Ladies first,” said Jared, “I’m at least that much of a gentleman.”

Jacob and Embry laughed. Jared went back to training Seth. 

“Don’t even think about it,” said Leah, “I don’t want training.”

Embry looked at her, “Well too bad.”

“Let it go, Embry,” said Jacob. “We don’t have to do this right now.”

“Jacob you can’t be-,”

“I said, let it go.”

Jared and Embry could hear the tone in Jacob’s voice. Though not yet an alpha he had no authority of controlling them however he did have a hard tone that made the boys want to listen to him.

“Come on,” Jacob said. “I’ll show you what to do.”

Not bothering to look back at Embry or pay attention to Jared’s calls, Jacob headed towards the woods and Leah followed. When they were a good distance he told Leah how to control her form so that she could phase. She tried and was able to get it on the first time. 

“Wow,” Jacob said though Leah couldn’t hear him.

“Ugh!” said the boys.

“I don’t need to see that,” Seth said as he squirmed.

Jacob, forgetting he was still connected to the pack mind, phased.

The two stood on their two legs, both looking at each other and both finding a sense of beauty in each other’s natural form. Leah was impressed with Jacob’s six pack among other things and Jacob found a softness in Leah’s body and muscles. She was stronger than he gave her credit for.

“Uh, Jake-,”

“Right, he said, “clothes. I got that covered.” 

Jacob went over to a downed log where he kept a backpack underneath it. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a blue t-shirt to Leah and a pair of shorts for himself, he always carried two sets just incase but this time he had forgotten the extra t.

“Sorry if they’re a bit big,” he said to her.

“Big clothes are better than none I suppose. I can’t exactly go home without any so thanks.”

“Sure.”

Walking side by side Leah took a deep breath as she saw her house through the woods. Inside her mom would be there along with her ex, Sam, who despite her connection to Jacob now, she was still bitter over. Paul would be there too.

“Hey,” said Jacob as he reached out for her hand, “You got this and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know you’re not.” Leah let go of his hand, “Just no PDA right now okay, this is already enough for me to handle, I can’t deal with whatever this is too.”

“Not a problem,” Jacob said respecting her wishes.

He wasn’t sure how this whole imprinting on another wolf worked, especially since it had never occurred in their history before, but from what little he was starting to get was that there was a slight mutuality but on his end he was still a dominant male and would give her anything she desired.

*****

“Mom,” Leah said as she entered the house, Jacob close behind, a little too close for Sam’s comfort.

Sue Clearwater, though having tears in her eyes, was a strong woman and she wasn’t alone, aside from Sam, Billy Black and Charlie Swan were also at the house. With Charlie around no one said a word about the whole wolf thing.

“Where’s your brother?” asked Sue.

“Still in the woods. He can’t be here right now, it’s too hard.”

Sue nodded in understanding. After Leah had phased in the house, the stress had gotten to Seth and he phased as well.

Leah was too numb to show any emotion so she took a seat next to her mom and simply took her hand.

“Sue,” said Jacob, “if you need anything or if I can help out in any way-,”

Sue let out a soft smile, “Thank you, Jacob.”

Leah looked at Jacob with a sadness in her eyes. Jacob wanted to get closer to her but both knew that wasn’t such a good idea especially with Sam in the room. It wasn’t lost on Sam however as to what was going on with them. He’d seen the same longing from his own through the eyes of the pack and in Jared’s. One of the weird parts however was that Leah had the same longing. It was different with Emily and Kim, they looked at Sam and Jared with love but not with as intense a yearning. For Jacob and Leah it was the same look like looking into a mirror.

For now however, Sam’s main concern was helping out the Clearwater’s. 

*****

“Jacob,” Sam called out of Jacob’s garage a day later. Jacob emerged, wiping his hands with a towel already covered in grease. 

“What’s this about Sam,” Jacob asked as his pack wasn’t with him.

“You know what this is about.” Jacob nodded. “You and Leah, you would do this to your own brother?”

“Hey,” Jacob said matching Sam’s tone, “First off, you and Leah broke up remember? Second, we had no choice. We imprinted on each other.”

Sam took a step back as he heard the word. “You imprinted?”

“That’s what I just said.”

“How is that even possible? Two wolves don’t just imprint on each other.”

“Leah’s the first she-wolf in our history so we don’t even know what’s possible anymore. The only thing I do know and am absolutely certain about is how I feel about her.”

Sam could only nod. He may not have liked it but what he liked didn’t matter. One of their essential rules was that no brother could hurt another brother and take a way or even harm another’s imprint. It had happened by accident a long while back and had nearly destroyed the pack. After that they swore to never allow it to happen again.

“I want to say I’m happy for the two of you and I’m glad Leah found someone else and can move on-,”

“You just don’t want it to be me.”

There was nothing Sam could say any longer. He would just have to be content with their new relationship, whatever it was turning out to be.

*****

A couple weeks later Jacob and Bella were walking a long the beach. They hadn’t seen each other since Harry’s funeral a week back.

“I was surprised you even called,” Bella said.

“Sorry, I’ve been dealing with a lot. Hunting that leech who is trying to kill you isn’t easy.”

Bella nodded. There were days when she often forgot about Victoria. It was like a game to her. Though she wanted to kill her she also enjoyed the tease by keeping Bella and the wolves on edge.

“Look Bella, there’s something I have to tell you. I’ve been trying to tell you for weeks.”

“Well hey, you can tell me now.”

“It’s about me and Leah.” It didn’t go unnoticed at how Jacob said that. “Look, it’s like I told you before, sometimes we have no choice as to who we end up with and for us it goes deeper than love at first sight. It’s like we can see into each other’s souls.”

“You’re trying to tell me you imprinted on her didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“So all of the feelings you have for me are gone?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s kind of a relief actually. Now we can go back to being just us with no complications.”

Jacob smiled. He was actually relieved as well. He would always care for Bella but now he could care for her in the way it used to be. Before they could talk some more Jacob froze.

“What is it?”

“Vampire.”

“Victoria,” Bella said with concern.

“No, someone else. They each smell different. I’ve smelled that one before though.” Jacob tensed up for a moment and then released in a sigh of defeat. “I should get you home.”

“Why?”

“It’s one of the Cullen’s.”

Bella’s heart jumped.

*****  
They couldn’t have gotten to Bella’s home fast enough.

“Bella, don’t!”

“I have to.”

Before Jacob could say another word, Leah had arrived.

“What are you doing here?” Jacob asked not that he minded.

“I smelled them too and I wasn’t about to let my…you become vampire road kill.”

Bella didn’t have time for their relationship however it was defined so she began to speed walk into the house.

“Bella, please.”

As she entered the door she found him there waiting. Bella froze in place with the wolves behind her as if in protection mode.

“You’re…you’re here,” she said to Edward.

“Alice had a vision,” Edward admitted, “she couldn’t see you and…”

“And you thought I was dead,” Bella said.

“I just had to see for myself and then I heard their thoughts,” Edward said to Jacob and Leah. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Edward moved past Bella and past the wolves.

“So that’s it,” Bella called and went after him.

“You’re just going to leave again?”

“It’s better that way.”

“No, it’s not. Edward please, don’t leave again.”

Edward turned to face her. “You think I want that?” 

“I don’t know what you want but I’ll tell you what I want.”

Rather than tell him, Bella decided to show him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him like she’d never kissed him before. It was a deep longing, one that instantly filled the gaping hole in her heart that had been there for months since he’d left.

Edward kissed her back with just as much passion. Both had forgotten about the audience until Edward paused for a moment and read Jacob and Leah’s thoughts. Leah was partially disgusted by their tender moment but at the same time relieved because that would mean there would never be anything between Bella and her Jacob. Jacob too also felt a sense of relief. Though he had imprinted on Leah and all of his feelings for Bella were gone, to see her still in love with her blood-sucker made him happy. Neither of them would ever love each other anymore than friends, the way it was meant to be. 

Despite them being happy for Bella, there was still that wolf instinct that called out for them to harm Edward but Leah knew Jacob wouldn’t let it get that far. Bella was still his best friend and he would never allow any harm to come to her. 

Edward smiled at Jacob. “Guess I no longer have to worry about you stealing the love of my existence.”

“Was that even a possibility?” Jacob asked.

“I thought it might be. I’m just glad to see you happy, Jacob. I mean that.”

“For some reason I actually believe you.”

Bella looked at Edward and gave him a half smile. “The love of your existence,” she repeated. “Does that mean you’re going to stay?”

Edward looked at Bella. “Not unless you order me away.”

“Not unless she orders you,” Leah said speaking up for the first time. “It sounds like you imprinted on her.”

“A vampire’s love is similar to that. When we see her we just know. That’s how it was for the rest of my family.” Edward looked at Bella again, the two of them still in each other’s arms. “That’s how it was for me and Bella only it was more intense.”

“What do you mean?” asked Leah.

“Let’s just leave it at that,” Bella said as she didn’t want to get into the fact that Edward wanted to kill her at the beginning because he wanted her blood more intensely than he wanted anyone’s.

“If you’re back,” said Jacob, “this isn’t going to bode well for anyone. Sam is going to still think of you as the enemy. You and your…family…are the reason the changes have been happening with us. He still gets furious about it.”

“Well,” said Edward, “you have the power to change all of that don’t you?”

“Forget it, no way.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Bella asked as she felt completely left in the dark.

“It’s nothing,” Jacob said to her. 

“It’s not nothing,” said Leah. Leah turned to Bella. Though she wasn’t particularly fond of her, she was at least going to be civil because it’s what Jacob wanted. “Jacob has the power to protect the Cullen’s and he would do it for you.”

“How is that even possible?” Bella asked.

Jacob sighed in defeat, “because I’m the rightful, Alpha.”

“Which gives him authority over the others,” said Edward.

“And you would do it, for me?” 

Jacob walked over to her. “Bella, just because we’re not meant for each other, it doesn’t mean I don’t still care about you. I just want you to be happy and I can see now that being with Edward makes you happy. I know how much it hurt you that he was gone, I understand it now,” he said as he glanced at Leah, “if anything ever happened to Leah or if I was as heartbroken as you were, I wouldn’t survive it.” 

“You know it’s the right thing to do,” Leah said to him as she stood by his side, “for all of us. You have no idea how much I wish I could get away from Sam.”

“Is that what you want?” Jacob asked.

Leah looked at him. “You know that it is.”

Jacob did know. Not only did he know but the rest of the pack did as well. Despite imprinting, on Leah it was still hard on Leah to be around Sam. They were both happy now but that didn’t change the fact that both exes still had to be around each other. They had come to a mutual understanding though not like exes who become friends it was more that they tolerated each other because they had to. Sam still hated himself for hurting Leah and Leah still hated him for what he had done.

Leah, though Jacob’s beta, still couldn’t leave on her own. She had to be tied to one of the alpha’s and while she would always be loyal to Jacob if he stayed with Sam then that meant she had to as well and she would accept it. 

Jacob took a deep breath. Both had wanted out from Sam’s leash for a long time since they’d joined the pack but for Jacob it was different since he was an alpha himself. And there it was. He was an alpha himself. If not under Sam’s rule he could pretty much do whatever the hell he wanted.  
Leah and Bella both wanted the same thing and being the guy that he was he knew it was the right thing to do.

Jacob nodded at them. “This can’t go on any longer,” said Jacob. “I’ll do it. Come on Leah,” Jacob said to her.

“Where are we going?”

“To talk to Sam.”

Leah smiled. 

Edward held out his hand. “Thank you, Jacob.”

Jacob took a deep breath and shook it as well. It was hard to be around his fowl stench that burned like pouring battery acid down his throat and even worse to touch his ice cold hand but he could learn to tolerate it.

“Yeah,” was all Jacob replied.

*****

Both knew Sam would be in his wolf form. They always went out on patrol this time of day. With Victoria still on the loose it meant that their patrols had to be more frequent. He’d only given Leah and Jacob the time to protect their tribe in human form. Plus for Sam it was his way of getting rid of the two of them. He couldn’t stand to be in their heads as much as they couldn’t in his. He gave orders to both only when need be which lately had been a lot. For now however he was okay with his boys taking a wider perimeter.

They both shifted into their wolves. Leah, though only at it for a couple of weeks, was a complete natural which only impressed Jacob. Neither of them thought about their plan so that Sam wouldn’t read into it. Instead they focused on the scenery as they passed through the woods.

“What are you doing here, Jacob,” Sam said sourly at him when he and Leah arrived at their rendezvous. The whole pack was there which surprised Jacob. 

“I thought you guys were taking up your positions. “They go where I tell them to go,” said Sam, “and I thought I told you and Leah to take care of the others.”

Jacob and Leah moved back as they felt the command of their alpha. He and Leah looked at each other, fear in Leah’s eyes.

Sam took a step forward when Jacob didn’t listen to his order. “I said go back.”

Jacob took another step back and leaned down further till his nose was touching the wet ground. He forced himself up, the weight of the alpha’s words taking a hold that he was fighting against.

“I…can’t…do that,” said Jacob.

“Leave now!” Sam ordered.

This time his words felt lighter. “Not this time.”

Jacob took a step forward and Sam retreated a step back and lowered himself. Realizing what was happening Sam forced himself up against Jacob’s command.

“You never wanted to be an alpha. Why now?” Jacob looked over at Leah who stood just behind him. “Oh I get it. You’d be willing to risk your life over my ex-girlfriend?”

Sam took a step forward and Jacob got in front of him, blocking Leah. He snarled at his former alpha.

“You know the rule, Sam.”

“Does that even apply,” asked Jared, “I mean the chic is part wolf.”

Jacob snarled at him too. “Any of you so much as thinks about it, you know what will happen.”

“Thanks, Jake,” Leah said taking a step forward, “but I can handle this.” She snarled at the boys too.

“I no longer belong here, Sam,” said Jacob, “and I don’t have to obey you.”

“So where do you belong, Black?”

“Not sure yet but I’ll find some place.”

“Isn’t it obvious,” said Jared, “he’s going back to the leeches he loves so much.”

Jacob dismissed Jared. “We’ll work together in finding Victoria but after that I’m done. One more thing, the Cullen’s are off limits and if they want to turn Bella into one of them then I’m allowing it.”

“What?”

“No way.”

“Are you insane?”

Jacob could hear the crap from all of them except Leah and Seth.

“The change to Bella is going to happen anyways,” said Jacob.

“She’s better off dead.”

“She can’t become one of them.”

“There’s no way.”

Again Jacob ignored them. “Bella belongs with Edward, I see that now. They can’t live without each other and they shouldn’t.”

“You’re talking like that leech imprinted on her,” said Sam. 

“It is like imprinting,” Jacob shot. “We didn’t know much about them but now I’m starting to learn. Bella can’t live without him and Edward can’t live without her. I’m telling you all again, no harm is to come to the Cullen’s, not ever. And Bella will become one of them should she decide to.”  
This time it was Sam who’s nose hit the ground. As the rightful alpha, it was he who had to bow to Jacob. Sam hated the feeling and he hated that Jacob seemed to have grown a few inches to tower over him.

There was nothing more to be said. Jacob, knowing Leah would follow him, took off for the woods as he could see her looking in his direction.  
“You know how I feel about Jacob,” Leah said gently. Seth sighed but Leah ignored it. “Where he goes, I go.”

Rather than wait for Sam to respond, Leah began to walk away from him and towards Jacob.

“You belong here,” said Sam with the tone of alpha.

His words did not phase her. “I’ll stay through the battle, as Jacob will, but you do not get to order me around. Not anymore,” she shot at him.  
Jacob and Leah ran as fast as they could into the woods. They could hear their brothers howling but that’s all it was. The second both of them thought to leave their voices became mute. Now all they could hear was each other and that suited them just fine.

“So what now, Jacob?”

“Back to Bella’s.”

Leah sighed. Though she had no reason to be jealous and though she had come to like the Cullen’s at the same time it also bothered her for the reason that she had been taught to hate them even before she’d turned. It felt weird being on their side.

“You know she won’t be at home.”

“I know.”

“She’ll be with him.”

“Yeah.”

“So what are we going to be, their lap dogs? Maybe staying with Sam was the better option,” she teased. 

Jacob went at her legs and the two of them laughed. They frolicked in the woods until Leah pinned him. They looked at each other with a longing in their eyes but neither of them felt ready enough to test the boundaries. They were barely getting used to the whole dating thing. They’d only started a couple days ago.

“Sorry,” Leah said getting off of him.

Jacob got up and shook his fur. “It’s okay. Come on, we’ll just run a while. We can’t exactly go home anymore.”

*****

Jacob and Leah ran for an hour when they heard wolf footprints. They figured it must have been Sam who was sending out a search party to bring them back so they ran beside each other and further.

“Would you guys ease up,” said Seth. 

Jacob and Leah looked at each other. They both phased human and when Seth arrived in wolf form he phased as well.

“Go back, Seth,” said Leah.

“No way. I’ve always hated Sam just as much as you,” he said to her.

“Doubtful.”

“Okay maybe not as much but I’ve never liked following him. Unless you’re gonna give me orders too, Jacob.”

Jacob felt the sting in his words. “You have free will here, Seth.”

“I’m liking you more already,” said Leah. 

“Awesome so I get to stay?”

“That’s up to you,” Jacob replied.

“Sweet.”

Jacob saw the look Leah was giving him. “What?”

“Nothing it’s just that as much as I dislike having my brother around the fact that you’re letting him do whatever he wants is impressive. You’re not going to take away anyone’s free will are you?”

“No. I’m nothing like Sam.”

“I’m glad you’re not,” Leah said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Aw man,” said Seth, “this now makes me a third wheel doesn’t it?”

Jacob shrugged, “hey you’re the one who wanted to come. If you can’t stand me and your sister together then maybe Sam’s pack would be the better option.”

“If I have to choose your PDA versus his orders, I can deal with that.” Before Seth could add anymore he sniffed. “Guess we have company.”

Edward and Emmett entered the woods.

“Sorry,” said Edward, “I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Jacob shrugged, “not your fault bloodsucker.”

“We can help you if you’d like. You’re welcome to anything you need- food, clothing, rooms. Esme’s even going as far as talking about building you a home not too far from us. About fifteen yards or so.”

“That’s really not necessary,” said Jacob.

“Come on, Jake,” said Seth. “I mean it’s not like we have anywhere else to go. I think it would be cool.”

Leah looked at him, “You sure it won’t be a problem?”

“No problem at all,” Edward replied.

“Besides,” Emmett said, speaking up for the first time, “Esme loves building projects. She could design anything you want.”

Jacob looked at his newly formed pack. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

“We want you to have a home here, Jacob,” said Edward, “but that’s up to you of course.”

“Come on, Jacob,” said Seth, “please.”

“Leah?” Jacob asked.

“Home is where you are,” Leah said.

“I want you to be happy too.”

“I am with you.”

Seth rolled his eyes, “See what I have to deal with, this back and forth between imprints. It’s enough to make my head hurt.”

Jacob looked at Seth. “Hey, I can still order you back to Sam if that’s what you want.”

“Nope. I’ll stop complaining.”

“Then sure,” Jacob said as he looked at Edward, “a place of our own would be great.”

*****

It only took less than a week for the Black Pack’s house to be built. It was exactly the style that suit them. A large eleven thousand square foot, nine bedroom, with the rooms scattered on the second and third floors, eight bath cabin like home. A deck wrapped around the entire top floor. There were plenty of glass doors and windows and a large enough kitchen for the pack, the rest of his brothers, should they decide to show up, and the Cullen’s. There were two living rooms, one on the top floor close to the bedrooms and the main living room at the bottom. 

*****

The house building wasn’t the only focus. The Cullen’s, Black Pack, and Uley Pack were all focused on the upcoming battle. They trained with each other. The packs watched as Jasper gave them instructions. He was the only one who had dealt with newborn vampires. The packs would then implement Jasper’s teachings and match them with their own.

It wasn’t easy when the packs trained alone. It came to be discovered that the two Alpha’s could communicate with each other, thoughts they only wanted to share, but they could not hear the others. It was a relief for a lot of them as it made things less crowded. Still that made the training a bit difficult. They were able to find their rhythm after a couple hours when Jake and Sam relayed their strategies with each other and they in turn told their packmates.

The battle took place three days later. The newborns had the numbers, over thirty, but they had the advantage. Though their numbers were small, eight wolves, seven vampires, and one human, they had the element of surprise. The battle was being fought on a field of their choosing so they knew every point.

With Jacob’s pack only numbering in three, he had Seth stay up in the mountains with Edward and Bella. He didn’t like being left out of the main action but Jacob told him it would mean added protection for Bella and that he couldn’t disagree with. Jacob feared for Leah’s safety naturally but he also knew she would hate him for worrying and that she was more than capable of taking care of herself so he let her do her own thing when it came to the battle.

After a while the battle with the newborns came to an end. Up in the mountains Edward with the help of Seth and even Bella, had taken care of Victoria. The three of them arrived in the clearing.

Jacob looked over at Leah and the two of them nodded at each other. Then just as suddenly Leah turned to see one of the newborns on the attack. He grabbed her and she fought against him. Jacob quickly leapt into action. Leah had fallen to the ground but was not injured. Jacob jumped over Leah and took the newborn by the shoulders. The newborn was quicker however and outmaneuvered him, wrapping his arms around him, crushing him and tossing him to the ground. 

Sam’s pack was quick on the newborn just as Jacob phased back, his naked body injured. Leah howled loudly and then she went out of view to change. She arrived just as Sam’s pack had.

“Jacob,” she said to him, “you idiot, I had him!”

“Leah,” Sam shot.

Carlisle was already near Jacob, examining him. Sam agreed to get him back to his dad’s place. The boys gently lifted him, Jacob writhing in agony, and Leah fell in close behind.

*****

Outside the pack was waiting. Sam was inside with Carlisle as he worked on him.

“Damn it,” said Leah, “why did he have to…I could’ve taken that prick.”

“Enough Leah,” Paul said having had enough of her incessant ranting.

They could hear Jacob’s screams and Leah wanted to scream as well.

“You know,” said Seth, “it’s okay to be a little scared, Leah.”

“I’m not-,” Leah said but she couldn’t finish that sentence.

She was scared and everyone knew it. Ever since she joined the pack, her feelings for Jacob had increased tenfold. She actually didn’t mind imprinting or being imprinted on. Now however she was on the verge of losing him and just the thought was too much for her to carry.

“I swear to god,” Leah said out loud no longer caring what the others thought, “if anything happens to him I’ll kill him myself.”

“Nothing is going to happen to him,” Emily said reassuringly.

“It won’t,” Billy said wanting to believe the words too. “Jacob’s a strong kid and he has too much to live for.”

The door finally opened. Carlisle was the first to exit followed by Sam.

“How is he, doc,” Leah was the first to say.

“The hard part is over,” said Carlisle. “His body is burning off the morphine quickly so I’ll be back to set him up with some fluids and a morphine drip. You can go in now, Leah.”

Leah nodded and quickly rushed into the house. She didn’t bother to say thank you to Carlisle, she would later when Jacob was back to his old self.

When Leah found him he was laying down with half his body bandaged and sweating. He looked like hell but she didn’t care.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Leah said as she sat near him.

Jacob wanted to laugh but couldn’t. “I was trying to protect you.”

“So is that going to be our thing- you protecting me, me protecting you?”

“I don’t know maybe. This whole double imprinting thing is kind of new territory. Maybe we could start as partners.”

“I don’t want to just be your partner anymore, Jacob.”

“What are you saying?”

Leah took a deep breath. “I want more than that. I know we haven’t really talked about us but when I thought I was going to lose you today, Jacob I couldn’t stand it. I don’t want to live my life without not having been with you. I love you.”

Jacob let out a small smile, “I love you too, Leah.”

Leah smiled and choked back her tears. “You know I’d kiss you right now if you weren’t a tattered rag doll.”

“I don’t care.”

Jacob did his best to push himself up but winced in agony.

“Jacob, don’t, please,” Leah said feeling bad that she was causing him pain. 

“It’s fine,” he reassured her though she didn’t buy it. Jacob still pushed himself up again. 

“Are you sure?”

“Never been more sure about anything right now.”

The two leaned towards each other, their lips meeting. It was like electricity coursing through their veins. The gravity that centered them to each other only brought them closer than any two people could be.

They finally released and Leah gently helped Jacob lay back down.

“You okay?” Leah asked with concern in her voice.

“I’m okay, I promise. Can you do me a favor?”

“Name it.”

“Can you stay?”

Leah reached up and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll stay as long as you need.”

Jacob smiled as he closed his eyes. Carlisle would be back in less than half an hour and he wanted to at least be resting until then. More importantly he wanted Leah by his side and he felt safe that she wouldn’t be going anywhere.

From this day forward they would be with each other as more than a friend or protector. They would be together for real and in a way that finally made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm one of the few who like Jake & Ness together I've always found the idea of him and Leah intriguing so I figured why not give writing for them a shot.


End file.
